Why Do You Have To Leave Me?
by AnimeWillSucceedAllTheTime
Summary: Juvia doesn't know that her mother is dead. Her mum told Gray to never tell Juvia what happened. Gray is now dating Ultear and he forgets about Juvia. What will happen to Juvia? Juvia has new friends and work.
1. Ch1 I hate my life so much

_**Hi guys this is a dramatic and kind off sad story of Juvia from Fairytail. And for whoever saw my last stories, sorry and this is my first story. Chapter two will come as soon as possible. Hope you guys will like it. ^_^**_

_Me, Juvia is so not happy with the situation I'm in. Gray likes someone else called Ultear._**  
**

_*PAST*_

_It was in Middle School. Me and Gray dated for 1 month already and it happened at lunch. _

_"When Juvia grows up, Juvia wants to work as a flight attended. What do you want to do when you grow up, Gray Sama?" I said._

_"I want to be part of the council," Gray said._

_"Does that mean Gray Sama and Juvia can't go to the same University?" I asked worriedly._

_"Well, I'll make sure we're together for university, I promise I will go to the same University your going to. I promise," Gray said happily._

_Unfortunately we weren't together in University, I had to go to South Korea for University. Gray met someone called Ultear who he had loved for 2 years now.I didn't get to see Gray for 2 years now and he forgot about me because he's dating Ultear now. I hate it, I shouldn't have come to South Korea just for being a flight attended. I should have stayed in Japan with Gray._

_*END OF PAST*_

_I was at home working, as usual. I had a message from my friend and it said,_

_'Come, I'm waiting here in the shops for you. I met a new friend called Hae-woo. Meet me, I am somewhere in the food court. If you're not going to come tell me and if you're coming tell me."_

_I thought for a while, should I come? I still have a lot of work to do._

_I replied on the phone, 'Ok, I'm coming.'_

_I changed my clothes and drove to the shops. I then looked for her and there she was._

_"Hi Soo-jin," I said._

_"Hi, this is the girl I was talking about, Juvia. Her name is Hae-woo," My friend, Soo-jin said._

_"Okay, nice to meet you, Hae-woo. I think," I said._

_"Hi, and yeah, it is Hae-woo," she said._

_We walked everywhere the shops. I didn't buy anything though._

_"Let's go to my house," Soo-jin said._

_"Sorry, I have to pass. I'm so sorry," I said._

_"Ok then," Soo-jin said._

_I drove back home, I was really tired from walking around the shops so I slept._

_*NEXT DAY*_

_I continued my work from flight attended. After that, I had to go to the airport to work. I thought about Gray while working. I miss him so much (TOO MUCH) I just really want to see him. I got another message from Soo-jin and it said,_

_'You should've came to my house yesterday, Juvia. I talked about a lot of things with Hae woo. Bow and Geum hye came too.'_

_I replied back, 'Ok, yup wish I was there.'_

_*1 MONTH PASSED*_

_I haven't been spending time with Bow, Geum hye and specially Soo-jin since I had a lot of work. I received a message from Soo-jin,_

_'We are in the shops, you might be doing work I know. Tell me if you're coming. As always, we are in the food court.'_

_I typed, 'I'm coming.'_

_When I got there and saw them, I walked and heard they were talking about me. So I crept up to them._

_"Hey I don't like Juvia much. She thinks she's so cool, busy and helpful. She does that all the time to get boys attention. But really it doesn't dp anything." Soo- jin said._

_"Then why did you invite her here?" Hae-woo asked._

_"Na-duh because I don't want her to know don't like her," Soo-jin answered._

_I didn't want to hear anymore so I went home and cried. _

_I typed on my phone, 'Sorry Soo-jin, not going to be there."_

_I sobbed, "Soo-jin doesn't like me. Soo- Jin h has has b been my f friend for so l long. H how can she d do this t to m me."_

_Then I thought, it's that girl Hae-woo. I hate her from now on._


	2. Ch2 Going back to my country

**Hello guys, sorry if I updated this story for a long time. It takes me a long time to publish a story because I do a lot of things at the same time. I would do Ch.3 as soon as possible. This chapter might be too short, but if you think so, I'm really sorry.**

* * *

I cried as before. it even rained when that happened. I thought, what can I do to Hae-woo that really hurts. I listed all the things I'm afraid of and crossed out the ones that I think she's not afraid of. I listed so many things that I needed to get another piece of paper. Until I received a message from Soo-jin, I didn't even bother seeing it but I did,

'Juvia, how come you didn't come yesterday. Hae-woo told us she has a cousin called Ultear and she's in Japan. I wanted to tell you because you might be left out.'

I didn't type anything back. I thought, is Hae-woo, Ultear's cousin? I started to shake.

"Ultear, Gray Sama's girlfriend is Hae-woo's cousin. Oh know, this would be a big problem. I should have told Soo-jin about Gray Sama and Ultear. I should have told her I loved Gray," I whispered to myself.

I thought, what have I done.

My phone rang and it was from the airport. I had to work again but instead I lied and said I wasn't feeling well. I looked and researched the time I will go to Japan. It was quite easy to me because I work in an airport. I wrote all the things in my notebook. But I went to a different airport that night.

When I got to the airport, I said in my head,"Juvia is coming Gray Sama. Wait for me." I had to fill in applications and I waited for the plane.

Finally, I got into the plane and slept. When I arrived in Japan I texted Soo-jin, 'Can you please ask Hae-woo where Ultear lives. I'm just asking, No worries, not stalking Ultear.'

Soo-jin told me Ultear's address and I cheered happily. The thing is Ultear's house is really far from where I am, but at least I get this over done with. I really want to see Gray, what he looks like and what he acts like now. I called a taxi to drive to Ultear's house and when I got there, I rang the doorbell. I had to wait for a few minutes and then she opened it.

"What do you need?" She asked angrily.

"Ummm...sorry for disturbing you or something but I'm Hae-woo's friend," I responded.

"For your information, I am in the middle of doing something. Sooooo... what are you here for? Cause I really don't care if your my cousin's friend," Ultear said.

"I was here because I want to see you and Gray," I said.

"Since when did you know my guy, he's mine!" Ultear argued.

"Sorry but I knew Gray before you and I dated him before you," I said.

"Your that girl called Juvia. Is your name Juvia?" she said.

"Yes, my name is Juvia," I agreed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested," she said while closing the door. While she did that, I heard Gray asking, who was that.


	3. Ch3 Do you remember me Gray?

**Hi guys, first let me say thank you for the people who read the recent chapters. I've actually made this chapter a bit earlier, I think 4 weeks ago and actually didn't publish it. So I'm really sorry **

* * *

"Gray Sama!" I screamed trying to make him hear me through the door.

Gray heard me and opened the door.

"Who are u? Did you argue with my babe because it looked like you did," Gray said.

"Gray, I'm so happy to see you, I a-," Gray interrupted me,

"Who are you? That is my first question. I don't know you so just tell me who you are."

"Babe if your angry then just don't talk to her," Ultear whispered to Gray.

"I'm Juvia, don't you remember," I said.

"He doesn't remember you so just go away, let's go Gray," Ultear said.

"Just wait a sec. I'm trying to talk to this girl or woman," he replied.

Ultear walked away, walking in the house.

"Gray, it's me Juvia. I'm so glad Im here talking to you right now. Juvia is me that dated you in middle school. Don't you remember?" I said.

"I'm sorry I just don't remember anything about you and I. I don't remember you at all. I think you've got a wrong person here." Gray said and walked away, closing the door.

I ran and cried. Cried, cried, cried, cried, cried. I ran everywhere, any place. Finally I stopped crying and called a taxi. I said to the taxi driver I wanted to go to any hotel since it was getting dark.

When I got to a hotel, I entered and signed this form. I had to go to room #27. I didn't have dinner because I didn't feel like having one and I went to sleep early.

It was morning, I opened and logged in my laptop that I brought with me here. I went to my airport account and told them I can't work for 1 week or more. Then I closed it.

"Hmmmmmmm... What to do?" I asked myself. Then I thought maybe shopping. So I prepared and got changed.


	4. Ch4 What did you do to Gray?

**This one is kind-off a long chapter and also it tells you why Gray doesn't remember Juvia. Keep reading and hope you like what I prepared. I didn't edit it so there will be some mistakes.**

* * *

I went shopping and while someone was checking my things,

I asked her, "What do you think someone you spent time with for two years and doesn't remember you, why do you think they don't remember you?"

She replied, "Well, one reason, they can pretend, another is they spent time with someone else, that's all I can think of."

I didn't say anything back, I thought,

Is that true? Did she say something true?

When she was done checking my things, she said, "Thanks for shopping and come again."

I just grabbed all of my shopping bags and walked away.

I went back to my room in the hotel and thought for awhile. Then I got an idea, what about going back to Gray.

So I drove to Gray's house and knocked the door. Ultear opened it though, she screamed,

"What are you doing here? Gray is somewhere else working so do you mind! We have to get some privacy and some personal space! Don't you understand, Gray doesn't like you and doesn't remember you so just go away!"

"Then I'll talk to you," I said,

"About what?" Ultear calmed down.

"About Gray."

"Fine go or are you telling me that you never liked Gray? What? Spill it out."

"I want to know, how come he doesn't remember me, what did you do to him?"

There was a complete silence, until I shouted,

"What did you do to him! Please tell me!"

"I, I, it's none of your business," she said walking away. Before she got away, I grabbed her arm.

"Please tell me, please, please Ultear. I beg you, Gray, I knew him before you," I cried.

"Let go, I don't want to tell you but if y-"

"Ultear! I don't care, just tell me!" I interrupted her.

"I, I can't!"

I let go of her arm slowly and went on my knees,

"Please, Ultear."

"You really want to know-"

"Yes"

"If you really want me to tell you, ok but not in this place. Stand up," she commanded.

I stood up and followed Ultear inside the house. She sat down so I sat down too.

"If you want me to tell you, ok," Ultear said.

"Ok, Gray was, was unhappy with his life. He kept saying what have I done, I did not, not just leave Juvia. He kept saying that to me so I was really angry and jealous because I loved him. He was talking about you which made me really jealous because he was talking about someone else not me. He drove and told me he was going to an aiport. I was really confused and kept thinking what could he be doing there? Then I realised that he was going to go to you. I hated that part and when I started driving, my friend called me and said he had a car crush. I was so sad and blamed it on you, Juvia. I drove really quick and saw a lot of ambulance and people surrounding Gray. The next morning, I visited him in the hospital and saw him lying on the bed. I was really sad until he said to us, who are you guys? That was when the doctor heard him and went to us. The doctor said, sorry, he just got no memories in his head right now. That is all we can do. He has amnesia. When I heard that word I was really happy and knew he wouldn't remember you. So I said something dumb and said I was his girlfriend. Basically that's what happened. I'm really sorry," Ultear cried.

I cried, "Why did you do that to him?"

Ultear didn't say anything and wanted to reject what she had done on the past days.

"I wish I could reject all those stuff. I'm so sorry, from now on I won't spend time with him."

Ultear got a knife and nearly stabbed her but I said,

"Don't Ultear! Thanks for telling me. Friends?"

She cried, "Why would you do this to me? I've done things to Gray which I shouldn't have and I was mean to y-"

I interrupted her and shouted, "I don't care! Just forget about all the things that happened. Friends?"

I held out my hand,

"Friends," she repeated.

I started being happy for Ultear telling me why Gray doesn't remember me.


End file.
